undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale
Glitchtale is an AU created by Camila Cuevas. Though it started as a short animation based on the famous genocide battle with Sans, it became popular enough that Camila decided to make a series out of it. Episodes Season 1 Megalomaniac After performing the Genocide Run, Frisk begins their assault on Sans, but continuously falls under them. After multiple failure, they decide to reset the game and start all over, however, a HATE-ridden Chara stops Frisk, and ultimately fights Sans. Before they could deal the final blow, Frisk gets in Chara's way, and tells them to take their soul. What results is a more powerful being of Sans with two glowing eyes, who kills Chara and resets the timeline. Yet Darker After the previous reset, a mysterious voice feels somewhat strange over the last reset. Meanwhile in Waterfall, Sans asks Frisk if they would like to go to Grillby's, which they accept. Unfortunately, Frisk doesn't get to the destinated place, and instead finds a door leading to Gaster. He ultimately made Frisk unable to reset at all, and before he could kill them, Sans intervenes, though he can't teleport out either. They ultimately blast their way out from Gaster's door, who is completely revived when he exits out of the void. Sans tells Frisk to repeat the same effect they did in the last reset, however Gaster impales Sans and takes Frisk's soul. But with their determination, Frisk frees themselves from Gaster, and Sans is saved. He and Gaster then end up in a fight, which ends up in Sans' victory, but Gaster complains about his existence, and in a last ditch effort, he tries to surprise-kill him, but is killed by Sans before he can do so, and resets the game. *Determination While having fun in Hotland, Sans tells Frisk to stop giving him their soul, as much weirder things might happen out of nowhere. As it turns out, Chara is seemly back, and they kill off the Amalgamates before Frisk could get to them. It turns out that those creatures gave them the determination needed to temporarily match theirs, and they trap Frisk in the DT Extractor, which Flowey finds out horrifically. After warning Sans, he and Flowey ends up at the True Lab with Chara, who describes this as being fun. They all end up fighting; Chara also takes their time to ridicule Flowey over his failure to cooperate. As Frisk's determination pops out, Flowey tries to stop Chara from getting to it as Sans attempts to get it, but Chara was able to get it anyways with a cost of their arm, which grows thanks to the HATE they gained. Your Best Friend With Chara back in the world, and them having control of the timeline, Sans thinks it's a perfect opportunity to revive Gaster, using the machine he has. Gaster takes them all to the area where the human souls are being stored, and he convinces Flowey to convert to his Photoshop form. Chara considers this battle predictable, as they were also able to get the determination from those human souls since none of them actually got used. Gaster is tasked to protect Frisk, but during one of his attacks, he disables the shield. This enables Chara to hit Frisk, and Sans tries to protect them, but Gaster comes in instead and takes the hit. Despite using his true special attack: a barrage of Gaster Blasters, Chara refuses to go down. They attempt to give some of their HATE to Flowey, who opposes that by using the souls. When Chara tries to attack Flowey again, they're met by Frisk, who regains their determination and uses theirs and the other human souls to fully revive Asriel. Continue While everyone tries to figure out what's going on, Asriel and Chara both confront each other. Chara tries to convince Asriel to erase the timeline, but he refuses, sending both to a battle, which Asriel doesn't want to participate. Asriel tries to stop them by showing them his heart locket, which Chara also has, but they immediately kills it off. In order to get rid of the HATE that surrounds Chara, Asriel uses soul traits to show off their own memories. Even though Asriel was able to save Chara from the HATE that resided in them, they are unable to stop them from breaking down, and Chara gives Asriel their vessel to reside on. They give back Frisk's soul and using theirs and the human souls, they break down the barrier. Sans asks Frisk if they're going to reset, but despite saying no, Sans know this to be a lie. So to keep Sans happy, they break the RESET button, and tells him that they want to continue. Season 2 My Sunshine In an attempt to please Jessica Gray, the leader of the AMD, Frisk decides to show her the monsters from the Underground; before they could, they save a little girl named Betty from getting hit from the car. After showing Jessica Gray Gaster, they head to Toriel's school, but a remark ends the visits short. Meanwhile, both Asriel and Sans make each other up considering their own past. They both head out to have some burgers, where Frisk ultimately shows Betty, and are stunned by their pink soul. While Gaster what does pink mean, Frisk goes to the conference where the peace treaty was supposed to be signed; unfortunately Jessica is furious when they find out that Asgore killed their daughter, and instead she makes a plan with someone else. Dust With Asgore in jail and the uncertainty of the peace between monsters and humans, Frisk decides to spends their time with Mettaton on a TV report, bringing along Betty, Papyrus, and Sans. At the event, however, Papyrus is tricked into dropping the metal girders, and had Jessica not use AMD Project 42, a nullifier, Sans would've stop the girders from hitting the people below. This gives Frisk the idea of resetting, however Sans doesn't approve their plans and ditches them altogether. Sans and Asriel both infiltrate the AMD security cameras, and find out that Betty was tricking everyone the entire time. Meanwhile, Gaster reads up on the Tale of the Twin Siblings, and he horrifically finds out that the pink soul actually presented FEAR. Before they could do anything about it, Betty kills Sans and takes his soul, and ditches Jessica in order to take the HATE vial themselves. Do or Die While practicing their apology to Sans, Frisk is shocked when they hear the news of Sans' death. Meanwhile, Jessica attempts to apologize to Asgore, but Asgore tells her that he should be the one to apologize to them regarding their daughter. When Undyne finds out that they're were in league with Betty, she also made them apology to Papyrus, who forgives them. When Asriel and Frisk head to Gaster's place, they didn't think that Gaster would take the news very seriously, with the messy area they created. While Gaster talks with Frisk, they are surprised by pink blobs, which are directly being controlled by Akumu. After defeating all of them, Undyne enters the lab with Jessica, Asgore, and Papyrus, and despite Gaster's attempted murder, Papyrus tells him that Jessica could be useful to him, providing the location of Betty. Asriel and Frisk both go to Toriel's school to save the children, but while looking for their sister, Cam is killed by one of the pink blobs. Meanwhile, at the Core Expansion Facility, Gaster faces off with Betty, but were unable to predict the amount of power Betty actually had, and were subsequently defeated. Had Alphys and Jessica not intervene, Gaster could've gotten his soul taken as well. Jessica and Gaster both teleport out of the area as Alphys watches Betty be destroyed by the nullifier. This fails, and when Undyne tries to get in, Betty tricks Alphys' soul as theirs, therefore killing her; Betty also kills Undyne, but the sheer determination transforms them to Undyne the Undying. Love Part 1 After being healed by Papyrus, only does Gaster realizes now that monsters were bleeding, thanks to the physical forms they were gaining by having the same foods that humans had. Meanwhile, Undyne faces off against Betty, but by consuming the HATE vial, this made it harder to defeat Betty themselves, but they still flee as Betty was feeling the side effects of the HATE trait, and Betty ultimately scolds Akumu for doing that, but not before eating the pink blobs that actually collect human souls. Meanwhile Undyne returns to Gaster's Lab, depressed over their loss of Alphys. Before Gaster could mess with Jessica, Frisk enters in, since most of the pink blobs have mostly left the school. Frisk gives Jessica a box containing items from her daughter, Intergrity, but Frisk doesn't consider themselves kind. Asriel and Frisk soon went out for a little talk, and as it turns out, the timeline was glitched right at the beginning; they made it worse when they decided to experiment with it. They were the ones that threw their HATE at Chara, and that destroying the RESET button was their biggest mistake. And by insulting Asriel after that talk, they gained a LV. Part 2 During the night, Jessica talks with possibly an HSO officer regarding the barrier around the city, and as they talk goes on, Jessica signs the peace agreement, which she rejected following that one event. By morning, Frisk leaves their home to face Betty, but not before insulting Toriel as well, gaining another LV. Asgore tells Asriel to face his consequences, which he does by talking with Flowey. Gaster is pissed when he finds out that Jessica had a HATE vial and despite being force-given by Betty, he doesn't care at all, and wishes he never met her. Papyrus tells him to at least give Jessica a second chance, and to demonstrate that things can be fixed, he gives Gaster his jug, now fixed. After seeing one of the pink blobs, Frisk ultimately faces off with Betty, but by using FEAR against them, they are unable to stop Betty, but are saved by Asriel instead. Unfortunately, Asriel is killed and his soul is taken as well, which ends up frustrating Frisk so much, that their LV skyrockets to 19, near genocide. Because of their powerful soul, Betty resorts to a last ditch effort: revive Sans with their HATE. Papyrus, who intervened, tries to tells the HATE-ridden Sans that he'll never fight him as long as he's his brother, and this realization ends up removing the HATE from Sans, but this ends up sending him to a coma due to his weak soul; Betty and Akumu both flee. Frisk finally realizes how to defeat Betty and get Asriel back: by using love. Gallery you_will_rule_them_all__speedpaint_coming_soon__by_camilaanims-db5917b.png Gaster_from_glitchtale_by_camilaanims-daaibqw.png sans_w__speedpaint__by_camilaanims-dafe4ni.png Glitchtale_chara_by_camila 2.png Undyne Background.png Cami Flowey.PNG Glitchtale_frisk_collab_with_randomcolornice_by_camilaanims-daznum5.png jessica_grey_speedaint__collab_with_ianimufreak__by_camilaanims-dbey3ac.png Asgore Dreemurr.png great papyrus.png asriel_from_glitchtale__by_camilaanims-daj7ih4.png muffet___w__speedpaint__by_camilaanims-dap8w9n 2.png toriel_speedpaint___link_below__by_camilaanims-daft324 2.png mettaton_ex__w__speedpaint_by_camilaanims-dakzqmq 2.png the_true_lab__w__speedpaint___by_camilaanims-dah7sok.png tumblr_o8p7zjKzU11rqg5ieo1_1280.png tumblr_o7jix8TAqz1rqg5ieo1_500.png 96415a2d06a24aa19acd6d4b9a239264073a22e9_hq.jpg e47f5c9267c7712fc84a27ac61bf9ed8149071ae_hq.jpg 47f232fdbf1f2be7ababecb8704a5963525e449f_hq.jpg IMG_5651.jpg Trivia *Camila Cuevas has said that Glitchtale is an AT, though due to the umbrella term, it's referred to as an AU here. *Due to monster logic, if the child dies, the host parent receives most of their magic back. This was demonstrated when Sans ended up killed, and Gaster regains most of his magic. *The monsters have started to gain physical forms from eating human food. This allows them to both bleed and hold determination. *According to a post from Camila's tumblr, if Frisk dies, the whole timeline will get erased. Video ; Season 1 Category:AUs Category:Special Event Category:Animation Category:Concept Change